For Auron
by Anais C
Summary: The first of a series of stories about the FFX and FFX-2 characters. This one centers on Auron. R&R is much appreciated as is patience.
1. Intro

Title: For Auron  
  
Rating: R (for language, situations, blood, death, etc.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FFX gang, Squaresoft owns them. Plus I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Yuna is asked by the temples to compile together the stories of the fallen men, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht and Tidus. The first one is Auron. His story begins with him as a young warrior monk trying to prove himself and falling in love with a guardian named Tori, who changes his outlook on life, honor, love and Yevon. It is epic in its own right and will hopefully be the first to several stories about the guardians and the summoners before the FFX story.  
  
Notes: The warrior monks follow a code similar to the Bushido and also similar to the code of the Guardian. Captain Yoshitomi, Tori's father, is very into honor and loyalty (a very big deal to him), so he has a sort of "avenge-my-death-if-I-ever-die" attitude. Auron's family has a last name, Ishimaru, and there will be mention of the Ishimaru Tradition (All of the Ishimaru men use this to hone their skills as warrior monks, making them nearly peerless). I will try to use some Japanese because after a second run of the game, I noticed that young Auron looks very Japanese. If my Japanese sounds wrong, feel free to correct me. I'm open to suggestions.  
  
Author's Letter: This story has been germinating itself in my brain since I finished playing FFX the other night. I know Amberlee has done a novel on Auron's life, but her idea is hers and mine is mine. This story is about a boy who became a warrior monk who became a guardian of renown. It is a love story, a tragedy and everything in between. For those of you who love Auron and those of you who don't, I hope you like my story, if not then leave your name with your flame and I'll get back to you on that. Other than that enjoy.  
  
Credits: NikkiPhoenix- for dealing with my obsessive FFX playing Squaresoft- for giving us FF and such amazing characters Amberlee- for being an inspiration The music- for being the muse  
  
To the readers: thank you 


	2. Bevelle Mornings

Prologue: Lady Tori's Promise  
  
"You do understand what I have to do, don't you?" he asked as he laid his katana against the wall. It would be his last time with her and he wanted to talk. The raven haired man with the russet eyes looked into her violet gray ones and smiled. He knew the answer.  
  
"I understand, Auron, but do you have to go so soon?" she asked, putting her arms around him, pulling him close to her. He nodded and kissed the top of her head, a heedful of black velvety locks.  
  
In his deep voice he said, "I must do this. For Spira, for Braska, and for us. It must be done."  
  
She nodded and kissed him. "Then let this night be the most magnificent night, so that you'll always remember it."  
  
"Before that, Tori, promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me, you'll keep these for me." He pointed to a red box on the floor. "Those contain the story I never told you or anyone else."  
  
"I promise, Auron. I promise on my honor as a guardian."  
  
"Then it is done."  
  
Lady Tori opened her eyes to the soft morning light peeking in through the white curtains of her room. She had been dreaming about her late husband, the legendary guardian Auron. The only man who made her feel as if she was a goddess without spoiling her. Her dreams now were mostly about the last time she saw him alive. When he did not return to her, she feared him dead and knew in his heart that he was.  
  
Tori rubbed her eyes and tossed her legs out of the bed. It had been the same bed that she shared with Auron on many occasions before and after they were married. She looked around the room and frowned. It looked the same even after 10 years. Nothing ever changed. Well, sometimes everything changes.  
  
She walked over to her trunk and pulled out something to wear for the day. It was a special day by her standards, for she had been asked to present the Temple with Auron's spheres. The priest told her that it was for a project developed by High Summoner Yuna. Yuna had explained to Tori in a letter that it was important to know the man behind the katana and so Tori obliged. Besides it was time.  
  
The Bevelle Palace Temple smelt of jasmine and vanilla, a smell that Auron once told Tori, reminded him of her. Tori smiled to herself as she made her way to one of the side rooms. The priest bowed to her and she acknowledged them. When she entered the room she was greeted by Yuna and the High Priest, Lothor.  
  
"Lady Tori, what an honor," said Yuna happily.  
  
Tori smiled. It was like looking into a mirror except the reflected image had light brown hair and mismatched eyes. "Thank you, Lady Yuna. The honor is mine."  
  
Lothor looked to Tori and bowed. "It has been along time, Lady Tori."  
  
"A very long time, Father Lothor. I'm pleased that you look as well as you do."  
  
"I owe that to Sir Auron, as you know."  
  
"I know," Tori replied.  
  
Just then Yuna's guardians walked in. When they spotted Tori they all bowed and said her name. Tori smiled at them. "Thank you. You must be Lady Yuna's guardians. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," said Lulu, who walked up to her. "I have heard so much about you from other guardians."  
  
"I don't come close to my husband though."  
  
"Husband?" asked Wakka.  
  
Tori chuckled and nodded. "Yes, your legendary guardian was my husband."  
  
"You mean Sir Auron?" Rikku asked.  
  
At that moment Kimhari spoke. "Yes, Tori wife to Sir Auron."  
  
"That's interesting," said Yuna. "I never knew a monk could marry."  
  
"They can't," said Lothor. "Tori and Auron's marriage was illegal but I performed it anyhow."  
  
Tori nodded. "All of this will be explained in good time. For now let's get to work. Do you have a room for us, Lothor?"  
  
"Of course, my Lady." Lothor ushered them into an adjoining room with a round table and six chairs around it. They all took a seat and Tori sat the box in the middle of the table. "If you need anything, please call for me. I'll be glad to bring it," Lothor said as he exited the room.  
  
"Thank you," said Tori and Yuna in unison.  
  
"Now, let's see.ah.yes.here we go." Tori opened the box to reveal several spheres. She pulled one in particular out. She sat it down and pushed the button to view it.  
  
The view was a soft blue color and bubbles drifted by aimlessly. When it came into focus Auron appeared in front of it. He looked tired, yet contented. The room he was in was one of the many inns that Yuna and the others had traveled to on her pilgrimage. Auron sat on his bed looking into the sphere.  
  
"Well, I'm not very good at this am I? The point of this is to let some things off my chest. For a long time I kept something too close to my heart and now it's time to tell. Yuna, Tidus, Kimhari, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka, I want you all to know that no matter what happens that you are always with me. I have lived a long life and I have lived it alone for these past couple of years. You all have each other and never take each other for granted. I took her for granted. None of you know who 'she' is. She is the guardian, Tori, a legend in her own right. My friend, my love, my wife. If you are watching this, Tori, know that I will always love you.  
  
I just want you all to know, that I want my story told and I want it told from two sides; my side and Tori's side. I will always consider Tori's life to be mine. She's very special to me and I wish I could see her again, but she believes I'm dead. Even though I am dead. Well, I better stop this now or I'll start crying."  
  
The sphere went off and Tori put it back in the box with the others. She looked around at them. They were staring at each other and then to Tori. "It is time to tell our story." She handed them each a sphere. "These are all the spheres he gave me. They document his life and our life together. I hope these tell you something. A few are mine also." After she spoke she got up and left the room. She would wait for when they had need of her.  
  
As she waited for them she thought of the sphere she had watched. She had viewed it a hundred times before and each time she cried. She fingered the necklace around her neck and whispered his name. It had been so long. 


	3. Twin Stars

Chapter One- Child of the Church  
  
St. Ilion, the epitome of small village beauty, sat on the lips of the ocean, nestled within trees, protecting its inhabitants from the rest of Spira. It was home to approximately 600-700 people and it grew no bigger than that. It was seldom that some left the village for cities like Luca or Bevelle. Also it was seldom that many people came to live on the island. Those that lived there loved it, but for people passing through it was not to their liking. The people of St. Ilion were glad to hear that and wanted to keep it that way. It was the kind of town in which everyone knew everyone and a family history lesson was always standard dinner conversation. The economy was built solely out of the fishing industry and the delightful hand made wood furniture that was produced. Even though it was not a large town it still had a temple and that temple was the only place a person could truly go for peace and quiet.  
  
St. Ilion may have been small but they had room enough for a prominent family; the Ishimarus. The patriarch of the family, Omi Ishimaru, was the head priest of the St. Ilion temple and a former warrior monk. With his wife, Emi, he lived in the biggest house on St. Ilion only because of his seven children. As they grew older many of them left for the more populated islands. All of his sons had become warrior monks and continued the Ishimaru tradition of honing the overdrive and becoming a relative legend in Bevelle. Omi's daughters married respectable men and he doted upon their children. The only child he worried about was his middle son, Eishi.  
  
A stubborn, hard-headed young man, Eishi had to be the only warrior monk to take a wife against the wishes of his father. The young lady was indeed very respectable and came from a family of summoners from Kilika. Omi's only problem was that Eishi had come home with her and never gave it a second thought. He assured Omi that he was still a warrior monk but that he felt it was time to settle down and have a family. Omi knew that feeling but he wanted his sons to do better than him. He loved Emi and being married to her guaranteed a place in the priesthood, for her father had been a priest. But a warrior monk and a summoner was not a safe marriage and it the other members of the Ishimaru family protested to Omi. Much to their dislike, Omi took Eishi and Asami in and shunned the other members of the family. He had his reasons for letting them stay. ~*~*~*~  
  
The day was hot and extremely humid on the island. Eishi and his older brother, Asaru, stood on the docks looking for the ferry carrying their other two brothers, Kento and Masaru, and their three sisters, Keiko, Yumiko, and Ami and all of their family members. They were visiting to celebrate the news that Eishi would be a father for the first time and they were glad that it finally happened.  
  
Eishi paced the wooden dock, biting his lower lip and muttering to himself. He should have been at home with Asami, she was due any day now and he worried about her. Asaru watched him and said, "Stop, Eishi. You're going to wear a hole in the docks and I don't think the fishermen will be pleased." "Asaru, I'm worried! Asami's at home alone! I should be there!"  
  
"Mother's with her, Eishi. So technically she's not alone." Asaru sat upon one of the crates that were labeled "Besaid Fabrics".  
  
Eishi shook his head, long black ponytail waving wildly. "Ugh! You don't understand!"  
  
Asaru laughed. "I'm the father of five children, Eishi. I do understand."  
  
As he said this a ferry pulled up into the port and on the deck was Eishi's other siblings. They waved wildly and shouted down to Asaru and Eishi and Eishi shook his head as if embarrassed. ~*~*~*~  
  
The Ishimaru house was full of noise; laughter, crying, shouting, and talking. Omi listened to it from his study and couldn't help but think that he missed it. Eishi peered into the study and said softly, "Father, is there anyway we could have had this without all of them here?"  
  
Omi scowled at Eishi. "You know, Eishi, that we do this for every family member."  
  
"Yes, I know, but . I wanted this to be a quiet affair. Not some huge party!" Eishi exclaimed. Omi shook his head and laughed. Eishi had a point there and he had to agree. Eishi sat across from his father and crossed his legs upon the desk. Omi pushed Eishi's legs off.  
  
"You're not five anymore, Eishi, you can't do that. You know better now."  
  
"I know." Eishi stood up again and walked around the study. "Well, I'm going to go and check on Asami."  
  
Omi watched as his son left the room. That boy would be the end of him.  
  
The Receiving Festival was the Ishimaru family ritual and was always a big affair. If you didn't invite your entire family then you were going to have an undisciplined child, if all of your family was present the child would be a good. Everyone was present and to Omi that was a good sign. Eishi walked around hugging and kissing his brothers and sisters, pouring more sake and answering questions about Asami's family.  
  
Asami sat beside Omi and Emi and listened to the others talk about her. She didn't care for she had Eishi and she was contented. Asami, with her long dark hair and hazel eyes, sat quietly, feeling her baby move like a slick sea creature inside her belly. Her mother had once told her that if the moon was full on the night of conception it would be a boy and Asami remembered the full moon looming outside the window. She had settled on a name; Auron. It had been her father's name and she found it to be an honorable name, a noble name. Asami felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Eishi standing behind her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked. Asami smiled wearily. "I'm fine, Eishi. I'm fine. I just want some water."  
  
Eishi patted her shoulder, kissed her cheek, and went to fetch her water. He returned and sat next to her. "Here you go."  
  
Asami took the glass and drank her water quickly. "I have this feeling that your family doesn't like me."  
  
Eishi ran his fingers through her hair. He had a habit of doing that. "Since when did you care?"  
  
Asami smiled sheepishly. "Well, your sisters seem rather hostile. Maybe it's just me."  
  
"It is, my dear. It is. I think they adore you. You're a summoner."  
  
Asami gave him a lop-sided look. "Have you forgotten? I never finished my pilgrimage."  
  
"Because you met me," Eishi said softly. He kissed Asami on her nose and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you didn't. You probably would have obtained the Final Aeon."  
  
"But I was chosen by the temple and by my family. They wanted me to be the first to defeat Sin. Instead I quit in the Calm Lands and got married." There was a hint of regret in her voice and Eishi had to look at her carefully.  
  
He said in a whisper, "Do you regret marrying me, Asami?"  
  
She shook her head. "Of course not, silly. I love you too much to regret my decision. It's just that.well.it disappointed my family."  
  
"But they forgave you anyhow. That can't be so bad, Asami."  
  
Asami sighed. It was hard to say that she didn't want to be married so soon, but she knew she couldn't. It would hurt him too much.  
  
The next day the house was almost empty except for Eishi, Asami and Eishi's parents. Asami sat in the sun room reading one of Omi's books on the Al Bhed. She found them fascinating, especially seeing that a lot of them were close friends of her father. Eishi entered the room to see her there and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You should be in bed."  
  
"I'm allowed some time from that wretched bed, Eishi," said Asami sharply.  
  
Eishi smiled. "I know. So, how are you today? You didn't sleep good last night."  
  
"Dreams.I keep having these weird dreams, but I'm fine now." Asami pushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear and sighed. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that I'm having more than one child, Eishi."  
  
"The doctor said it was only one."  
  
"Doctors can be wrong. I know my body, Eishi. I know it too well."  
  
"You are a true wonder, my dove."  
  
Asami blushed and glanced up at her husband. In one quick movement she was out of her chair and in his arms, kissing him passionately. Eishi was nearly knocked off balance by his wife's ferocity. He held her in his arms and looked down at her when the fury had passed. In a hoarse voice he asked, "May I ask.what was that?"  
  
"I love you, Eishi. I really do."  
  
That evening came quietly, descending as it always does on St. Ilion shrouded in cool breezes and the scent of the ocean. Eishi admired the stars from the garden steps. He remembered seeing those same stars on his missions back when he was a warrior monk. Those days were gone and it would be hard to tell his father that he could never go back to the Order. It wasn't his fault though. The daughter of Father Barbino wanted to marry him, but he refused graciously because he was in love with Asami. Commanded more by his daughter than his heart, Father Barbino excommunicated Eishi and told him to never return to Bevelle. Eishi was glad to be free of the hypocrisy that was Yevon, but he couldn't show that to his father. He didn't dare tell his father the truth. He would rather have him think that he gave up the Order to be with Asami (which in truth he had) then for him to know that he had been excommunicated.  
  
As he thought of the time he spent in Bevelle he remembered one of his dear friends, Ebizo Yoshitomi. Ebizo was the father of three sons and all of them would be warrior monks. Eishi wondered what he was doing now and if he enjoyed being named Captain of the Guard. "I hope you like it, Ebizo. It isn't going to be easy. Not when you have those masters breathing down your neck," he thought.  
  
Eishi's thoughts were broken when he heard his name being shouted. It was his mother. Emi ran outside and tugged at his arm. "Eishi, it's time. Asami is having the baby!"  
  
"OH!" Eishi exclaimed.  
  
"I need you to fetch the midwife. She's supposed to help me with this." Emi hurried back in without a backwards glance.  
  
Eishi ran into town to find the midwife. It wasn't hard finding her it was just hard to get her to come out of her home. "I'm busy!" she shouted out her window.  
  
"But, Mia-sama, Asami is having the baby! My mother needs you! You said you'd help!" "Okay! Okay! I'm coming."  
  
After Eishi got the midwife there he was forced to wait with his father in the study. Omi poured two cups of sake and pushed one over to Eishi. Eishi didn't touch it, he was too busy worrying about Asami. "Is she going to be fine?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"She'll be just fine, Eishi. She's strong."  
  
"It's just that, this is our first child and."  
  
"I know. Believe me, I know."  
  
The hours dragged on. Eishi had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. Omi sat smoking his pipe and working on a scroll. When Emi came in it was almost morning. "It's finally done," she said She sat down across from Omi.  
  
He took her hand and rubbed the knuckles gently. "How is she?"  
  
"Sleeping like a log. I've never seen anyone sleep like that. The babies are asleep too."  
  
"Babies? It thought she was only having one."  
  
"Apparently the doctor was wrong, as he normally is. I mean this is the man that said that Ami would have triplets, but she had only one child. I don't trust that man anyhow. But yes, Asami has twins."  
  
"Has she named them yet?"  
  
"Yes, Talitha and Auron are their names. They're very darling. You should see them. Eishi should see them, but he's fast asleep."  
  
"Let him sleep," said Omi as he stood up. "I'm going to check on her."  
  
Just then Eishi sat up. "Mother, has she.has she..!"  
  
Emi nodded and said to Eishi, "You have two lovely children. If you're going to go see them, be quiet."  
  
Eishi nodded as he left the room.  
  
The Birthing Room was set off from the other rooms and was near the garden entrance. Eishi pulled the door back and went inside. The room was lit with a soft yellow light and it smelt of jasmine and plums. Eishi saw Asami lying on the tatami in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a clean shift and she had been bathed. He knelt before her and kissed her temple. Slowly she awoke and opened her eyes. "Morning, darling," said Eishi as he kissed her again. "I see you are well."  
  
Asami smiled. "They are so beautiful, Eishi. They're in the baskets over there." She pointed to two wicker baskets in the corner. Eishi walked over to them and peeked in at his children. A boy and a girl, both with black hair and slightly golden skin; they were his new pride and joys.  
  
Eishi picked them both up and kissed the tops of their heads. "My children," he whispered.  
  
Asami propped herself up on her elbows and watched as her husband admired his children. It was a sight that inspired tears in her eyes. She knew that she could never regret her life with Eishi and their children. Finally a new horizon had opened for her and she welcomed it. 


	4. Leaving

Chapter Two  
  
Auron and Talitha grew up surrounded by all that was Yevon. It had been planed for them to be a monk and a nun even though Asami felt that her children should be given the choice. This statement fell upon deaf ears and the Ishimaru family went along with their old traditions.  
  
From the age of four, Auron was trained minimally in the art of sword fighting. He took a liking to it, swinging his smaller version of Eishi's large katana as he walked to his lessons at the St. Ilion temple. Talitha would trot behind him, her long black pigtails swinging in the breeze. She wanted a ponytail like Auron's but Eishi told her that only the Ishimaru men had ponytails. Talitha would pout out her lower lip and storm off to her room. Before bed, though, Auron would put Talitha's hair into a ponytail and tell her she was just like him. And she was just like him.  
  
Eishi sat in the garden reading to Asami who was curled up in a chair, asleep. He turned to her and sighed. "Asleep again," he murmured. Asami purred in her sleep as if to agree. "That story must be boring; every time I read it she falls asleep."  
  
He put the book down and sat beside her. Talitha and Auron ran around the garden playing. Their laughter rang throughout the garden and Eishi was sure that all of St. Ilion could hear them. He admired his children; young, strong, and independent. He felt that Asami was right about letting them choose their paths. For some reason he knew that Talitha would not settle for being a nun and maybe Auron would become a monk, but he didn't set his heart on that. They glanced up at him and ran over to him. When they jumped on him, Eishi fell back into the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Whoa! You two must be training to be warrior monks."  
  
Talitha jumped into his lap and Auron sat at his feet. Two pairs of russet eyes were on him and he felt as if he were the center of the universe. Talitha shook her head. "I wanna be a Crusader! Aurry wants to be the monk!"  
  
Eishi looked at Talitha to see if she was kidding, but there was no smirk or laugh playing on her four year old lips. She was truly serious.  
  
Later that evening, Eishi and Asami laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Eishi kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Did you know that Tali wanted to be a Crusader?"  
  
Asami glanced up at him, trying to see if he was laughing. "You're not serious are you?"  
  
"That's what I said to myself also. I'm telling you the truth. She wants to join the Crusaders."  
  
"But doesn't she understand that they're excommunicated?" Asami's dark brown eyes glittered in the darkness and Eishi could see a tear in the corner of her eye.  
  
He nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure she's learned that from the nuns. Hopefully," he said softly, "she'll change her mind and we won't have to fear it."  
  
By the time Auron and Talitha were 16-year-olds, Talitha's mind had not been changed. Auron had decided to go to the monastery in Bevelle and train as a warrior monk, but Talitha wanted to join the Crusaders. Talitha was set on becoming one of them and could a give chocobo's feather what her family thought about it.  
  
Talitha was perched upon the sill of her window in her room overlooking the front entrance. The day promised to be a rainy one for gray clouds scudded across the sky. She pulled her knees to her chest and nestled her chin in the folds of her purple skirt. Someone knocked on her door and she said, "Come in."  
  
Auron walked in cautiously, glancing at his sister. He sat across from her. Talitha glanced at him and shook her head. "They don't want me to become a Crusader, Auron."  
  
"No, they'd rather have you be a nun, but that isn't what you want. You want to be free of all that."  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't know how to say it though."  
  
"Tali, you told them when we were four. Why is it so hard to say now?"  
  
Talitha shrugged her shoulders in reply. "It's just that they took it as a joke when I was younger and now I'm 16. It's not funny anymore, Aurry."  
  
Auron patted his sister's hand, and then pulled her into a hug. Talitha relaxed into the hug and began to cry. Auron patted her back, murmuring reassurances as he did.  
  
The day had come when the two had to announce their plans to the family. Talitha dreaded telling them that she was going to join the Crusaders, but Auron told her that all would be fine. They waited in the study for their parents and grandparents, nervously. Talitha tapped the toe of her black boots against the wood floor in time with Auron's hums. They would occasionally glance at each other and then tell jokes to ease the tenseness of the situation.  
  
As Auron was going into a joke about monks, everyone walked in. "So, today is the day," said Omi cheerfully.  
  
Asami and Eishi sat beside their children while Omi and Emi sat across from them. Asami looked at Talitha with concern. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
Both of the children nodded. Auron went first. "I have decided to take the path of my father and his brothers. I'm going to join the monastery."  
  
"Accepted," said Omi, clapping softly.  
  
Eishi and Auron bowed to each other. Auron turned to Asami and bowed to her. It was Talitha's turn. She gulped and took in a deep breath. In a shaky voice she said, "I have chosen to join the Crusaders."  
  
The silence that followed took forever to be broken. Omi cleared his throat and looked at Eishi. "Did you know this already?"  
  
Eishi replied, "I didn't think she'd actually do it, father. I assumed that it was a passing thing."  
  
Asami came to Talitha's rescue. "I think she should be allowed to follow her heart. She's almost a woman now. It should be up to her."  
  
Emi turned to Asami and said quickly and firmly, "You would have you child become a Crusader? They're excommunicated. The church. . ."  
  
"Tali and Aurry have a right to choose their own paths. It will be what they have to live with, not us. My family pushed me to become a summoner. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy learning the art of the summoning, but it wasn't my first choice. I wanted to be a priestess, but because of tradition I was forced to become a summoner. Tali, I accept your decision," said Asami gently, the resolve in her voice strong.  
  
"As do I," said Eishi.  
  
Omi said, "Then I see that I have no choice but to say yes also."  
  
Emi shook her head. "So be it."  
  
On a sunny summer morning, Auron and Talitha boarded the S.S. Juniper. The ferry would take them from St. Ilion to St. Bevelle and from there their paths would split. The farewell was tearful but it had to be done. Eishi gave Auron his katana and Asami gave Auron a tokkuri. They both gave Talitha a katana and a deep red satin sash. Talitha tied the sash around her waist and kissed them goodbye. The twins waved from the ship, never thinking that that would be the last time they'd see them alive.  
  
The ferry was full of colorful people from all over Spira. Talitha had planted herself upon the steps up to the observation deck while Auron paced the observation deck. Talitha eventually left the steps to go to her cabin for a nap. Auron wondered if their decisions were correct. He knew he could change it if he wanted to, but he was set on it. It would take something major to make him leave the Order.  
  
Suddenly he became aware of someone watching him. He turned to see a young girl with short choppy black hair, violet-silver eyes and a very wide smile on her face. She had on a black halter with no back with a white bra underneath it and an ice blue obi around her waist. The black skirt she wore touched the toes of her boots and Auron couldn't help but think of Talitha.  
  
"Hello there," said the girl.  
  
"Hello." Auron walked over to her and did the Prayer of Yevon. "I'm Auron Ishimaru."  
  
The young lady bowed in turn and said, "I'm Tori Yoshitomi. Nice to meet, Auron."  
  
Tori sat down on the deck and Auron joined her. "So, Auron, are you on your way to Bevelle?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The ferry is full of young men going to Bevelle to become warrior monks. A few are going to become Crusaders." She smirked at that. "Imagine doing all that work and not being acknowledged by the Church."  
  
Auron frowned. "Is something wrong with being a Crusader?"  
  
"Of course not, silly. I admire them for their ability to fight like they do. I think the warrior monks could learn from them," Tori replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The training for the monks is rather soft. I told my father they should up it; get the full benefit of the training. It's important to have your warriors up to par. Physically fit and mentally fit."  
  
"How do you know about the training?" Auron asked as he shifted his body.  
  
Tori sighed. "My father is the Captain of the Guard."  
  
"You mean Ebizo Yoshitomi is your father?" Auron's eyes widened. "My father was good friends with him."  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd realize that. Eishi Ishimaru was my father's best friend. That's all I heard about growing up. Your father was a very brave man."  
  
Talitha ran up onto the deck, interrupting Tori's story. "Auron.oh, I didn't know you had company."  
  
Tori stood up and did the Prayer. "I'm Tori Yoshitomi. You're Auron's twin sister?"  
  
Talitha nodded. "Yes, I'm Talitha. You don't mind if I pull Auron away for a moment do you?"  
  
"Of course not. I can wait," Tori said, casting a glance in Auron's direction. Auron felt his face heat up; Tori was absolutely stunning. His eyes followed her as she went down to the main deck.  
  
Talitha snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, you! Snap out of it!"  
  
Auron looked at Tori and smirked. "Hnh."  
  
Talitha smiled. "So, who was that?"  
  
"Captain Yoshitomi's daughter."  
  
"She's very pretty. I think someone likes her."  
  
"I just met her, Tali." Auron gave his sister a glare and she punched him playfully.  
  
"Only kidding, Aurry. I wanted to ask you if you were going to go straight to Bevelle or stop off at one of the neighboring islands."  
  
"I'm going straight to Bevelle."  
  
"Oh, okay. I was just wondering. I wanted to stop off in Luca, but since..."  
  
"You can, Tali. You don't need me with you anymore. You're older now."  
  
Talitha sighed. "I know. It's just that usually we're inseparable."  
  
"The time has come for us to separate, Tali."  
  
"You're right." Talitha hugged Auron, and then left him alone. Tori came back shortly after Talitha had left and handed Auron a half of her sandwich.  
  
"I brought this for you. Do you want some of this?" She handed Auron a bottle of water. He took both graciously.  
  
"Thank you." He sat down upon the floor and Tori joined him. Her gaze traveled from Auron then up to the sails of the ferry. Auron ate his sandwich and watched Tori eat hers carefully, picking it apart. Tori looked up and locked eyes with him. He was handsome, she had to admit. Who could resist looking at him with his almond shaped russet eyes, soft yet sharp features, and his long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail? He was truly a sight to behold.  
  
Auron noticed Tori staring at him. He met her eyes again this time causing her to blush furiously. Auron did not know himself to have that affect on girls or women, but Tori was blushing as red as a provoked fiend. She turned away quickly and bit her lip. It was an awkward moment and the only way the silence was broken was when Tori accidentally yawned. "Oops. Sorry about that," she said softly. "I must be tired."  
  
"You look a little tired. How long have you been up?"  
  
"Let's see. I didn't go to sleep last night and we left the Mi'ihen Inn early this morning to catch the St. Ilion ferry even though we could have caught the one in Luca. So, I've been up for almost 12 hours or more."  
  
"You need your rest then. I'll wake you when we get to the next port."  
  
"The next port is some backwater island called Papel, I'm from Bevelle." She yawned again and laid down on the deck. "But your right, I do need some sleep." After those words Auron heard snoring. He picked her up and carried her to his cabin. It never occurred to him that Talitha may question why he took Tori to his room, he only thought about getting her inside and to a bed so she wouldn't wake up with splinters in her cheeks.  
  
Auron checked on her occasionally, looking to see if she was okay. While she slept, he memorized the Ishimaru Technique in his head. Auron found this technique to hone his Overdrive to be relatively tasking, but his father said that it was tradition. Tradition was a word used so often in the Ishimaru household. From the foundation to the tip of pagoda-style roof, that house was full of tradition and Auron wondered if it was for the good of the family. He never questioned the rules of his house, but now that he wasn't at home he questioned them. The traditions that were held so close to his family's heart were ancient and he knew that Talitha had broken the one tradition that was intact for centuries.  
  
Tori awoke with a start and startled Auron. 


End file.
